Susan Roman
| Image=Susan Roman (2014).png | Name= | Birthplace= , | Birthdate= April 17, 1957Susan Roman - Internet Movie Database.com | Character= Lita Kino | Season= }} '''Susan Roman' is a voice actress. She provided the voice of Lita Kino in Optimum Productions s of Sailor Moon and the subsequent films, The Promise of the Rose, Hearts in Ice, and Black Dream Hole. Biography Early Life Susan Roman was born April 17, 1957, in , . When she was seventeen, Roman enrolled in a pre-university theater arts program at in .Moon Chase Presents: An Interview With Susan Roman! Part 1 Following her enrollment at Dawson College, the institution started their own theater school at the Dome Theatre in St. Hennri. Roman was part of the first graduating class. During her second year, Roman auditioned for the in effort to accepted into NTS, one of her goals. She was accepted, but not allowed to work professionally while she was a student. As a result, she did not attend NTS. Film and Television During her third year at The Dome Theatre, Roman worked small roles on television. One of her first roles was , which starred . Roman ventured into voice acting, where she has worked primarily since, because she appreciated the "freedom to be creative". She provided the voice of Melissa Raccoon from the second season on of . Roman also provided Snowy's typical dog sounds in the television series . In 2000, Roman voiced in , Tika in , and the voice of Harry and Sam's mom in the television series . Roman has also provided her voice for video games, as Mayor Amelia in the English language version of , Mega Man Trigger in . In 1983, Roman voiced Angel in 's first feature length film, " . Roman has voiced two '' in different decades: Champ Bear in 1985's '' and its series, and Good Luck Bear in the 2004 and 2005 films, , and . In Roman voiced Oliver Tate and Judy Tate, as well as Salima in . She had a recurring guest role as several characters in the 1990s animated series. Susan has also worked as a director North American-Canadian dubbed versions of the British children's series Tom and Vicky and that aired on It's Itsy Bitsy Time ''Sailor Moon'' In 1995 Roman was cast as Lita Kino (Sailor Jupiter), in the original English localization of Sailor Moon, produced by DiC Entertainment. According to Roman, while she auditioned for the role of Lita, she also auditioned for "every single female part" available. She chose the role of Lita because green was her favorite color and and she loved horses. During the earliest recording sessions for the first season, the production and cast were attempting to work with the , which Roman stated was "completely new and different technology" at the time. Roman voiced the character for the two seasons produced under DiC, and the three films funded and distributed under Pioneer Entertainment (The Promise of the Rose, Hearts In Ice , and Black Dream Hole) with the original cast. In 2000, when the rights to Sailor Moon were bought by Cloverway Inc., Roman's agent was contacted about whether or not she would return, and Roman was recast as Lita for the third and fourth seasons, Sailor Moon S, Sailor Moon SuperS. In a 2011 interview with Moon Chase, Roman expressed an interest in returning to reprise her role as Lita if Sailor Moon Sailor Stars was ever localized for English audiences.Moon Chase Presents: An Interview With Susan Roman! Part 2 Roman continues to make public appearances at s at the request of fans for Sailor Moon panels. External Links *Susan Roman - Internet Movie Database *Susan Roman @sroman8886 - twitter.com References Category:DiC Voice Actors Category:Cloverway Voice Actors